Sick again
by BaileyLovesKendall
Summary: Logan is sick, again! Who knows what will happen. Im always open for suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i have another Logan sic fic for you! Hope you enjoy im still working on The Surprise be sure to check on my other new story Logan's Life.

Logan woke up his stomach turning over and over, flopping around. He jumped up and raced to the bathroom. He opened the lid just in time and emptied out the contents of his stomach. He heard Kendall get out of bed and head down the hallway. He didn't want to be a burden to Kendall, plus they had things to do and places to be tomorrow. Well today, it was a bit after one. He quickly flushed the toilet, happy he managed not to get any puke on himself. Then he got up and acted normal. "Logan what are you doing, you made a lot of noise getting out of bed." Kendall said sleepily. Logan thought quick, he needed and excuse. "I... I had to pee really bad when i woke up so i had to run." it was a lame excuse but luckily his big brother was half asleep so he shrugged and went back to bed. Logan made sure everything looked normal so no one would know he was sick. He walked into his and Kendall's room. He felt like he would pass out at any second. He was extremely dizzy as he lay down in his bed. The moment his head hit he pillow, he was out like a light.

Logan woke up the next morning hearing the alarm go off. The only reason the alarm was on was because they had to be at Rouqe records at seven. It was currently six thirty as the alarm went off. Logan was miserable. He buried his face in his pillow trying to go back to sleep. The alarm stopped and Logan felt a hand on his back. "Are you ok Logie?" he couldn't let Kendall know, Kendall would keep him here and look after him again. He didn't want Kendall to waste his time caring for him. "Yeah I'm ok, I'm just tired." He said sitting up. Kendall suspected something. "Ok but you look really sick, is there anything your not telling me?" he asked. "Nope." Logan said hoping Kendall would believe him. Kendall tilted his head but nodded going over to his dresser. Logan heard Carlos and James getting up in there room down the hall. Logan got up and also went to his dresser changing into dark blue jeans and a white V-neck. Kendall changed into a black V-neck and light blue jeans. His jeans were ripped on the right knee from skateboarding and falling. They both walked into the kitchen smelling bacon. Mama Knight was sitting next to Katie at the table eating some of the bacon along with eggs. Carlos and James came running down the hall and into the kitchen sitting down at the table. They started eating quickly like always. Kendall sat down and also began to eat looking at his watch to see that it was 6:41. Logan was not hungry, eating sounded horrible to him right now but if he didn't then Kendall would know he was sick. Logan sat down and began to eat. When he was about halfway done he began to fell like he was going to puke. "Hey guys, we gotta leave if we want to be there on time." Kendall announced. "Ok, but i need to go to the bathroom first." Logan said Kendall nodded his head and stood up. Mama Knight went to her room and Katie walked over, sat down on the couch and watched TV. logan walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once he got in and shut the door he hastily put the toilet lid up and vomited into it. He gaged and retched, vomited again and knew he was done. He flushed the toilet and closed it. He sat on the floor against the bath tub for a minute. "Logan, hurry up we have to go!" He heard Kendall yell. He washed out his mouth and went back to the kitchen. "Coming." he said. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. All four boys walked into the hallway, and down to the parking lot. Carlos and James got in the back of Logan's car and shut the door. Kendall stopped Logan before he got in the car. "Are you sure your ok? Are you sure your not hiding anything from me?" Logan rolled his eyes like nothing was wrong and he was annoyed. "Yeah Kendall I'm fine." He walked around the car and got in the drivers seat while Kendall took shot gun. Carlos and James were being loud in the back giving Logan a head ache. Logan drove them over to Rouqe records.

When they got there all four of them rushed inside to find that they were already late. Gustavo yelled at them for being late and told then to get in the booth. They made their way over and into the booth waiting for instructions. "Ok dogs, today your going to sing blow your speakers out for me. And make it perfect so i don't have to fire you and get a new band." Kendall rolled his eyes as Gustavo turned the music on.

Under the strobin lights

Feel the rhythm the rhythm

And itll get you right

Sweat it all out of your system

You gotta free your mind

Let yourself unwind

Cause its your night night night

So get it right right right (come on)

Can you feel it inside

Relax and for a ride

I know you need it

I can see it in your eyes

So hop in your ride

Roll your windows down

Cause tonights your night

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud (ohohowaooh)

Baby blow your speakers out

So hop in your ride

Roll your windows down

Cause tonights your night

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out

I know you feel the heat

I see you feelin the fire

Dont worry bout a thing

Fulfill your every desire

The DJ's playin your song

So now you cant go wrong

Cause its your night night night

So do it right right right (come on)

Can you feel it inside

Relax and go for a ride

I know you need it

I can see it in your eyes

So hop in your ride

Roll your windows down

Cause tonights your night

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out

So hop in your ride

Roll your windows down

Cause tonights your night

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (your speakers out)

Waohohohooh

Ohhhohohh (Let me hear you say)

Waohohohooh (this party's never wrong ohh no no no)

Waohohohooh

Ohhhohohh (let me hear you say)

Waohohohooh

Woahowooooo

So hop in your ride

Roll your windows down

Cause tonights your night

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (blow your speakers out)

So hop in your ride (hey)

Roll your windows down

Cause tonights your night

Get lost in the sound

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (blow your speakers out)

Gotta crank the music loud (woahohohohooh)

Baby blow your speakers out (blow your speakers out)

Gotta crank the music loud

Baby blow your speakers out (your speakers out)

Logan was glad that was over. He bolted for the bathroom.

Kendall ran after him determined to know what was going on. Everyone else stayed behind.

When Kendall got into the bathroom he heard Logan puking in one of the stalls. He leaned against the wall and waited for Logan to be done. Logan walked out of the stall and saw Kendall standing there. Kendall sighed and said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall noticed a few tears In Logan's eyes. One slipped down his cheek. Logan looked away not wanting Kendall to see him cry, too late. Kendall put on a sympathetic face and walked over to his little brother. "Oh Logie, you should have told me, whats wrong, why are you crying?" Logan hugged Kendall back and buried his in Kendall's shoulder. "I-it hurts." Kendall was going to ask for more information but sobs now racked through Logan. Kendall almost started crying but stopped himself for Logan's sake. James and Carlos each stepped into the bathroom but left quietly when Kendall shooed them away. Kendall was the only person Logan would talk to. "Kendall i r-really don't f-feel good, c-can we go home n-now?"

Stay here in case you have to throw up again ill tell Gustavo and tell my mom to come pick us up.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom to find Carlos and James sitting in the chairs looking at him expectantly.

"Logan is sick, I'm gonna tell Gustavo were leaving, James call my mom and tell her to pick us up." James took out his phone, and Carlos went with Kendall to tell Gustavo. "Hey Gustavo, Logan's sick were all leaving." Kelly put her hand over Gustavo's mouth knowing he would yell. She nodded and the two scurried out of the recording studio back to where James was. "Shes coming." James told them. Kendall nodded and went back into the bathroom to find Logan sitting down leaning against the wall. "I threw up again." Logan said quietly. Kendall sighed and nodded. He stuck his hand out to Logan and once he had Logan's hand he helped him up. "My moms coming, lets go." They walked out of the bathroom. Kendall looked at Logan and he didn't look right. "Logan are you o-" Logan passed out.

Hope you liked it! Review! The next chapter might take a while i don't know. Im writing three stories at once, so please cut me some slack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... Ive got some things to talk about. First i'm sorry this chapter is so short... That leads to the first matter... I have writers block on this story... I started it a long time ago with no idea what was gonna happen and now I'm stuck... Can you guys review or PM me and tell me if you think i should continue this story or not? And if so can you give me a few ideas of what could happen in this story? Ok next matter... I think i want to start writing slash... Kogan slash. Don't worry for those of you who don't like slash i will still have my non-slash stories... What do you think of that? Review or PM please... Anyways here you go.**

* * *

Logan awoke in his and Kendall's room alone. He sighed and sat up. He remembered being sick after rehearsal... And in the bathroom... And then... Blackness. He struggled to his feet. He couldn't see where he was going as his head spun. He stumbled to the door managed to open it and scramble out. He continued to make his way to the living room holding onto the wall. "K-Kendall?" He stuttered. He saw Kendall, James, and Carlos on the orange couch from behind. "K-Kenny please help m-me." He whimpered. The three turned... But it wasn't them... They all had his fathers face...

"K-Kendall!" He yelled jolting into a sitting position out of the nightmare. Tears started to stream down his cheeks and he looked to see Kendall sitting right next to him. "Shh... It's ok Logie i'm here." Kendall held Logan close as he cried. When Logan's crying stopped he laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall didn't need to ask. He knew it was a nightmare. He just wanted Logan to be okay. He sighed and closed his eyes holding Logan close. James and Carlos were at the pool, and mama Knight and Katie were out shopping. Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. "You wanna watch a movie?" Logan pushed himself off of Kendall and nodded. They walked into the living room and Logan sat down on the orange couch. "What do you wanna watch Logie?" He asked looking over at him. Logan thought for a moment. "How about Iron Man 3?" Kendall smiled and put it in. He popped a bag of popcorn and put it in a bowl. He carried it over and set it down on the coffee table for them to share.

•••

When the movie was over the two were exhausted. They curled up on the couch together and fell asleep.

**Again I'm sorry its so short... But Review or PM me and tell me if i should not continue, or should and some ideas... And what you think about me doing any slash stories along with regular ones...**


End file.
